


All Work an No Play

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Ignis works too hard, Noctis takes care of Ignis...kind of, Sleepy Ignis, Sleepy Ignis is too cute, Smash Bros 4 cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Ignis arrives at Noctis' apartment as usual like he has done so many times before. Except this time, Ignis arrives dead on his feet.





	All Work an No Play

Ignis stood gathering up the papers into a nice stack that once laid in a scattered mess on the long table of the meeting room. He opens the envelope and carefully stashed the papers inside. 

He grabs his jacket and briefcase before making his way out of the meeting room, the much older members having already left while some conversed outside the room. Ignis steps out and into the hall making his way to the front of the castle. He reaches the massive staircase where he sees the king and his uncle. 

"Ah Ignis, it's great to see you." King Regis says smiling as he approaches Ignis who bows in front of the king "Same for you your highness." Ignis says in a respectful tone.

"I trust that Noctis isn't giving you a hard time and staying on top of his studies?" Regis asks his grip on his cane tightens.

Ignis pushes up his glasses nodding "Indeed. Though he does have a tendency to procrastinate." Ignis says causing the king to laugh "Haa, sounds like he is doing well. Speaking of school, how is college treating you?" Regis asks with a smile.

"It offers a lot more freedom than high school. The studies are a tad challenging but it's nothing I can't handle." Ignis answers honestly.

"That's good to hear, well I'll be letting on you be your way." Regis says waving goodbye to the young advisor.

Mr. Scientia pulls Ignis into a brief hug and ruffles his hair "Good to see you Igster, take care of yourself. Love you." He says to his nephew who smiles back "Same here, love you."

 

Ignis climbs into his car, starts up the engine, and drives out of the parking lot making his way to the parking garage that was near the the flat that the prince lived in. The drive was a long one but it gives Ignis some peace.

Once he arrives at the apartment building, he shows the guard his identification and his badge with the royal crown insignia on it, proof he works for king and prince.

He's allowed inside and he catches the elevator to the floor that Noctis stays on. He unlocks the door stepping inside the dark home, a sign the prince wasn't home.

Turning the lights on and switching into house shoes he moves further into the home. His eyes fall onto the bedroom which is full of various empty soda bottles, discard bags of chips, and candy wrappers. The further he goes the filthier the rooms get, the worse being the living room. 

Small plastic bags filled to the brim with thrash dotted the room. Fishing magazines litter the floor, couch, and dining table. Clothing strewn about mixed in with stray trash and videogame cases. 

Ignis sighs as he sets down his briefcase careful to not sit it on a paper plate with a half eaten pizza on it. 

Rolling up his sleeves Ignis sets to work cleaning the apartment. 

Once the apartment is in a satisfactory state, Ignis begins on dinner for the prince. He knows Noctis refuses to eat vegetables so he has to constantly find new and unique ways to get the prince to eat healthy.

Dinner is nearly done when Noctis walks in with a brief 'hello' to Ignis. The prince drops his jacket and briefcase on the couch and takes off his shoes.

"How was class?" Ignis asks Noctis as the dark haired boy approaches taking a peek at what was being made.

"It was okay...ugh...I hate broccoli."

"I advise that you start to like it, your lack of vegetable intake isn't good for you." 

Noctis sighs his eyes going to the dinning table which the envelope lays "That's the notes from this mornings meeting. I recommend that you read over them." Ignis says fixing a plate for Noctis who sighs again "I hate reading notes...bad enough I gotta do it for school." The grumpy prince complains as Ignis sets his dinner in front of him "Come now it's not that bad, now go wash your hands and I'll put away your belongings."

After dinner, Ignis washed up the dirty dishes and wished Noctis a good night along with a quick reminder of his notes and meeting.

It was ten when Ignis reached his own apartment. He enters the building, removes his shoes, and hangs his jacket on the hook above the shoe rack at the door. 

He makes his way to his kitchen where he finds a container of food with a note on it _"Stopped by only to find you not here, eat this and sleep well. Don't forget to take care of yourself also. Love always, - Uncle"_

Ignis smiles softly as he drops his briefcase on the table taking the container and sticks it in the microwave, heating up the meal. Grateful for his uncle and his kindness.

After eating, Ignis heads to his room where he finishes up any paperwork that he might've forgotten or looked pass before starting on whatever homework he had for his own classes. Once that's finished he takes a shower and goes to bed.

That was the cycle he went through everyday not to mention the fact he attended college in the morning hours. 

It was tiresome but Ignis truly didn't mind, for not everyone was lucky enough to work for the king and be practically brothers with a prince.

Even if their bond formed mostly because it was his job to assist and guide the sleepy prince.

 

The meeting broke for a five minute break with everyone going their own ways, except for Ignis. The bespectacled young man stayed seated as he leans over reaching under his chair and lifts up his backpack only to rummage through his belongings pulling out a folder to study briefly. The words seem to mesh together and Ignis found himself rubbing his eyes to clear his blurring vision, he looked over the sentence he was reading as he sips from his third can of Ebony. 

A hand touches his shoulder causing him to jump nearly choking on the coffee "Whoa didn't mean to scare you. Are you feeling okay?" It was an elder with a balding head and soft brown eyes, he looks at Ignis studying his features causing his bushy eyebrows to knit together in worry "You don't look to good, are you sleeping?" Ignis lifts his hand shaking it a bit "Kind of. Just with studying and college..." He pauses to catch his breath as if speaking was to much of an effort and was tiring him out "and my duties I just haven't been sleeping well. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy helping our prince but...."

The elder simply smiles "You don't have to explain yourself, trust me I know what you mean. You're the youngest advisor to ever sit amongst the king. We know how it can be. If you like I can speak with Regis to see if he'd allow you a break." 

Ignis laughs a bit tempted to take him up on his offer but he shakes his head "I appreciate the concern but I will be fine." He says tracing the letters on the coffee can. 

The elder was about to say something else when the others soon file into room the break ending. The elder squeezes Ignis' shoulder as he returns to his seat just as the king walks in returning to the throne like chair.

"Let's continue with the marathon meeting." King Regis booms.

 

"Ha! I win again." Noctis shouts holding up his controller as a player one victory screen is displayed on the massive flat screen perched on the wall.

"Tsk. It's cause you used Cloud! There ain't anyone in the roster that I can easily main." Prompto whines as Greninja claps in the corner.

"You used a Pokémon. They suck."

"Hey Pokémon don't suck! Besides Mewtwo was my main until they took him out. I mean I know they brought him back but _someone_ won't buy the DLC." Prompto smirks clicking the start button returning them to the character selection.

Noctis suck in air through his teeth "To much money." 

"Yet you bought Cloud." Prompto says as if it was a crime "You can't just buy one DLC."

"And I take you buy them all?"

"Yeah dude, it's all or nothing with me." Prompto says pulling out a small flip phone checking the time before stashing it back into his pocket "Bro, I gotta go. My parents said they're on their way home." He sounded genuinely excited.

Noctis stands following the blonde to the door "Don't get your hopes up. I hate seeing you upset over them when they end up as no shows." Prompto nods looking a little disheartened "I know. But maybe today will be different." He says his eyes shining.

"Always optimistic." Noctis says high-fiving the other. They bid each other goodnight and Noctis watches as Prompto goes down the hall and disappears around the corner. Closing the door Noctis heads back to the living room glancing at the clock on the wall over the smaller couch _9:48._ A worried expression was etched on his features as he glances at the front door "Where is he? Ignis is never late...." 

 

The hour was late nearing eleven when Noctis heard the front door click open. He got to his feet and practically ran to the door he was about to say something when he noticed Ignis' slow sluggish movements.

"Hey, are you okay?" Noctis asks worriedly as he watches the other practically drop onto the step.

"I'm fine." Ignis says staring at his shoes the idea of removing them seemed daunting "I had a long drive is all." He says as he pulls his leg up and over the other wincing a bit.

Noctis watches as Ignis, slow as it was, successfully removed his shoes and reaches for the house pair. Not wanting to see him struggle again Noctis places his hand on his shoulder causing Ignis to jump "Ah sorry, but you don't have to put them on." He says.

This earns him a soft "Oh...okay." from Ignis who sighs before standing up (which looked like it took a lot of effort) and follows the prince into the main room.

Ignis tiredly glances around the living space noticing that it was clean though he didn't have the strength to comment. Noctis turns to Ignis finding it odd he hasn't started going on about the meetings, let alone commenting on the clean room.

That's when he notices just how exhausted Ignis looks. In the bright light he could see heavy dark circles under his eyes, his usually bright and brilliant emerald eyes now looked glazed and distant, his hair was dishelved, and the poor guy was lightly sweating as soft pants escaped him.

Ignis looked sick. And Noctis was never more grateful for his apartment being clean than he is today for he would've felt horrible to see Ignis cleaning in his current state. 

Fearing that the other would collapse if he was left standing any longer Noctis leads Ignis to a chair sitting him down. He wracked his brain in what he could do for the older male when a thought came to his mind "You hungry?" He asks him as he makes his way to the kitchen fetching him a glass of water to help cool him off.  

The older male lets out a slow sigh "Regrettably." Ignis mumbles closing his eyes as he listens to Noctis preparing a pot of water "I had not had time to..have lunch...the meeting lasted all day." Ignis says panting for he felt his energy quickly fading.

"You guys didn't get breaks?" Noctis asks returning to Ignis, the thought of his father working Ignis to the ground withought a break upset him. The soft thump of the glass being set down causes Ignis to open his eyes half way "Huh? Pardon?" He asks for Noctis' question had fallen on deaf ears.

"I said you didn't get a break?" Noctis repeats his tone holding patience. 

Ignis nods "We were allowed three five minute breaks." He says lifting the glass and drinks a bit of the water before continuing "But I didn't use them...the lunchroom was too far, just getting there would've taken five minutes." He pauses to breathe "And the nearest restrooms are upstairs...." He pauses his cheeks suddenly dusted with a light blush as he shifts in his seat "I...uh...w-would it be alright if I used your lavatory? I hadn't had the chance to uh-." 

 "Yeah go ahead, and you know you don't gotta ask. Whatever's here is just as much as yours as it's mine." Noctis says. 

Ignis nods excusing himself as heaves himself to his feet and heads to the bathroom.

Noctis heads back into the kitchen, he turns off the pot, goes to the pantry, takes out a Cup Noodle, and begins to prepare it for his friend.

He brings the cup ramen over to the table as Ignis returns, the bespectacled young man sits back down looking even more exhausted than he did when he left. Noctis gives him the instant meal and Ignis thanks him as he lifts his fork and peels back the paper top with a yawn.

The steam feels unbelievably comfortable against the brunettes' skin for the warmth was making him feel sleepy. He dips the fork into the ramen and lifts a small amount of noodles into his mouth.

He chews them slowly as his eyes slip close before he opens his them blinking. He shakes his head rubbing his eyes as he leans over and picks up his briefcase. 

Noctis watches as Ignis takes out several papers and lays them on the desk as he takes out a pen. "Uh, Ignis. Do you even have the energy to do that?" He asks worried.

Ignis barely nods " 'Tis, nothing I-" he yawns "I haven't done before..." He says his eyes ghosting over the paperwork. 

He read the first line, then he read it again, and again, and again causing his expression to shift to that of confusion as he sets the pen down with another yawn.

"Ignis you should go to bed." Noctis says not wanting Ignis to stay up any longer. "I 'preciate your concern but I'm fine." The advisor fires back in a soft tone with a slur in his words. 

But Noctis wasn't going to debate. He walks over to Ignis grabbing him to his feet. And despite the small fight that the older male put up Ignis soon fell against the prince. He tries to push Noctis away but his arms feel like gelatin.

Noctis shifts Ignis around so that he was at his side and he loops his arm around Ignis' shoulders as he leads him to his bedroom. 

The walk wasn't long but to Ignis it felt like a lifetime. 

Upon arriving Ignis had his eyes closed, but it wasn't a surprise to Noctis. Noctis sat Ignis down on the bed and turns to his dresser and pulls out a lose t-shirt and pajama pants. 

Tossing them to the bed Noctis turns his attention back to Ignis only to find his advisor sitting on the bed with his chin resting against his chest and his eyes closed. His fingers loosely gripping the vest by its buttons.

"Ignis?"

Ignis didn't respond. Instead when Noctis steps closer he can hear the slow steady breaths coming from the other, a clear sign Ignis was asleep.

Noctis smirks as a small laugh escapes him. He moves Ignis' hand and unbuttons the vest and dress shirt, tossing them to the floor only to pull the faded t-shirt onto Ignis. After getting Ignis into the pajama pants he lays him down causing Ignis to roll on his side with his hands tucked under his head.

Noctis covers him with a throw blanket that was tossed on his desk. The older male nuzzles into the blanket, Noctis watches him for a second before pulling off his glasses.

He sets them on the nightstand and exits the room turning off the lights "G'night Specs." Noctis says softly closing the door quietly as he returns to the living room to sleep on the couch.

 


End file.
